Better When You Least Expect It
by CynicallyDisgruntled
Summary: Bella is in an abusive marriage with a 3 year old daughter who is aware of what is happening. Edward comes into play when things get more out of hand than usual. Rated M due to language, graphic abuse, rape, and sex. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer for the exception of Alexandria. 

**Chapter 1**

I don't know why I stay. Why I don't say anything. And then I remember that he is right. No one will believe me. No one will care. No one will ever want me. No one will love me. So I stay.

I slowly sit up gasping at the sharp stab of pain coming from my ribs.

I lean on the wall for support as I limp into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and carefully remove my clothes whimpering as the shirt pulls the dry blood off the open wounds. Using scissors to cut the pieces of fabric, glued to my skin with blood, off I was finally able to get in the shower.

I let the tears fall as the water ran over my skin. It had never been this bad. But I understood it was my fault. Dinner wasn't served when he got home. If only I started a few minutes earlier he wouldn't have been so angry. And then I had the nerve to talk back to him. I brought it upon myself.

Washing every trace of blood that could be removed I stepped out and grabbed the first aid kit. The alcohol burned, but I was barely aware of it anymore. I shrugged into some sweats, cleaned up the mess and put the bloodied clothes in a black trash bag. Knowing full well that any trace of my injuries will anger him even more.

I scrubbed the floors with bleach and made sure the furniture was in place. Going into the kitchen the tears made themselves known again. I picked up the chairs and straightened the table before sweeping up the shattered pieces of glass. I looked at the knife and the tears pooled even faster. I washed it thoroughly and put it away.

It was already four so I got in my truck and headed to Alex's school.

Her smile fell when she saw me. She was only three, but she understood everything.

Squatting down to her height I hugged her ignoring the screeching pain.

"Hey munchkin, how was school?" I smiled as I pushed her long brown hair, so much like mine, out of her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed, "Mommy, are you okay? How bad are you hurt?" She questioned with a frown.

"Just a scratch, don't worry honey." But no matter how hard I tried not to let my pain show, she always knew.

She carefully hugged me and grabbed my hand as we headed toward the truck.

"What do you think Daddy will like for dinner today, sweetie?" I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"His favorite." She said simply.

"So lasagna it is." I nodded.

I sighed as we pulled into the driveway.

Once inside, Alex ran up the stairs yelling that she would have her homework done before dinner.

It was Friday, but she liked to enjoy the weekend without worrying about homework.

I got started on the lasagna and went upstairs to change as it cooked in the oven.

He always insisted that I looked presentable when he got home.

I grabbed a pair of nice jeans and a red blouse with long sleeves. He didn't like seeing the bruises and cuts. He liked to think he had the perfect family. And on the outside it was.

I made sure none of the injuries were visible and swiped on some mascara. I went to check on Alex and ended up helping her organize her room a bit when the timer went off. I ran downstairs and opened the oven. I screamed as I burned my hand and tossed the pan on the counter. I bit my lip and whimpered as the cold water splashed on the burn.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine." I wrapped a cloth around my hand and proceeded to cut the lasagna.

"You want to help Mommy?"

"Yup!" She grinned.

"Come set the table." I smiled.

"Okay" she skipped as she placed the silverware on the napkins by the plates.

We finished just as the door was opening. We both walked into the hall and greeted him.

"How are my two most favorite girls in the world?" he smiled as he ruffled Alex's hair and pulled in for a quick kiss. "Good." I answered.

"Well dinner is served so there's no point in loitering in the hall." I declared.

"How was work?" I asked looking up from my plate.

"The usual. Nothing really happens in Forks." He laughed. I mumbled an agree and continued to eat.

I was picking up the plates when I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You cooked. Let me clean up while you get ready for bed." He whispered as he let his hand drift down.

"Ok." I assented.

I had just finished washing my face when he came in.

He ran his hands down the length of my back as he slowly but passionately kissed me. He walked me backwards toward the bed and gently lay me down. His lips traveled down my neck to my cleavage and pushed the strap of nightgown over my shoulder and showered kisses across my collarbone.

He was gentle and loving. Like he is every time after. He believes it makes me forgive him. But he never once says sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer for the exception of Alexandria. 

_**Previously:**_

_But he never once says sorry._

**Chapter 2**

I woke up feeling sore and in so much pain. Sex is not a good idea when you're battered and bruised all over.

When nature's call couldn't be ignored any longer I got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Finishing with my morning ritual of brushing my teeth, washing my face and taking a shower I went to the room and laid down. I thought about how I got to situation I'm in.

Everything was perfect. Well as close to perfect as it could get.

Jacob and I met in high school. We were best friends. He wanted more. He felt more than just friendship for me. I didn't feel the same. He kept pushing me to going out with him. I finally consented senior year knowing he wouldn't stop 'til I agreed.

We went to the movies. Harmless, I thought. But I was so very wrong.

I remember it so well. And I want to forget so bad.

The movie had finished and we were walking back to the car. It was the middle of January and my coat didn't do much against the cold, he held me close and I said nothing. I was too cold to. I let him kiss me and that was the worst thing I could have done. It's what led me here. I let him think I gave him the green light. And he drove as fast as he could toward it.

We were driving for about ten minutes when I noticed we weren't heading home. I asked him where we were going and he said it was surprise. I was never fond of surprises, but that night made me hate them.

It was late and dark. I had no idea where we were going. But I had a bad feeling. I paid no attention to it, telling myself that this was Jacob Black. My best friend. I'm safe with him. But it was the total opposite.

We came to a stop by some old buildings that looked very much like warehouses. He led me out of the car and into one of the smaller buildings. I couldn't see much. The room was only illuminated by a dim light bulb that seemed like it was the only one that worked here. But it was enough for me to see several pillows mounted on what I believe was a comforter. And then I knew why he brought me here. That was something I really wasn't ready for and I didn't want it with him. He was too much like a brother.

He noticed my discomfort and mistook it for nervousness which resulted in him kissing me. I didn't kiss back this time, but it didn't faze him. He kissed me harder and grabbed at me. I pushed him away and it amused him.

"There's no need for you to be shy, I want this and you want this." He had said. I told him I didn't want this and that I wanted to go home. He laughed and pulled me towards him, holding me so tight it hurt. He started to kiss down my neck and tugged at my coat opening it. His lips moved lower and I fought the urge to throw up. I pushed him away again. He didn't laugh this time. I told him to stop.

"You know I know you don't want me to stop." I told him that I did. I wanted him to stop. I stepped back and away from him. He stepped toward me. And I stepped back. A few steps later I was against the wall. He kissed and bit every inch of skin exposed to him. It hurt and disgusted me.

I stomped down on his foot which made him groan a pull back a little. I used this to my advantage and ran outside. Then realized I didn't know where I was. I had checked my cell phone and there was no service. I didn't know what to do. I then thought I could hide out somewhere 'til morning and hopefully find my way to a main street. I walked down the alley between two of the buildings but didn't get very far. I slipped on a sheet of ice covering the ground.

I was getting up when I heard his voice. "You can't possibly think you're gonna get away." The sinister chuckle that followed chilled me more that air. I didn't know this Jacob. And I certainly didn't want to get to know him. I started to run, but being uncoordinated and slow didn't do me any good. I fell again and wasn't so lucky as to have a chance to get away this time.

He grabbed my arm tight enough to bruise, and it did; he pushed me against the wall and shoved my coat off while tearing open my blouse. I hit him and screamed. It was useless. It was an abandoned area. No one would hear me. No one was here.

I cried so much and begged him to stop. But more I asked the rougher he was.

Every article of clothing was ripped away from my body. I could barely breathe cause of the cold and the crying didn't help.

The freezing ground stabbed at my bare back and I didn't think there was a pain worse than that. Again, how wrong I was.

He entered me fast and broke through my barrier. My scream was the only thing I heard. I felt as I was being torn in two. It hurt so much I couldn't breathe. I begged him. I told him it hurt. But he didn't stop. He went faster and harder each time I asked him to stop. Each time I screamed out in pain. I felt dizzy. My vision was blurred by my tears. They pooled over faster with the knowledge that this was Jacob. Jacob Black. My best friend was doing this to me.

I wanted it to end. I wanted to wake up. But this nightmare was real. It still is. And I don't think I will ever wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer for the exception of Alexandria.

_**Previously:**_

_And I don't think I will ever wake up._

**Chapter 3**

Sighing I wiped away the tears and shook the memory out of my head. I decided it was a good time to start getting ready even though it was only seven in the morning. Jacob was already at work and Alex was bound to wake up any minute now.

I opted for some comfy sweats and baggy Forks High t-shirt. I descended the stairs rather quickly and groaned once on the landing. Not a good idea. Pain and clumsiness.

Switching the light on in the kitchen I opened the fridge and took the milk out. Doing the same with the pantry I got the Lucky Charms and placed it on the counter. Grabbing a bowl and spoon I was set for breakfast.

"Hey, mommy" Alex called out once she entered the kitchen. I looked up, swallowed and smiled at her.

"Hey babe, do you want me to make you something?" Shaking her head she said she wanted cereal as well. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke.

"Do you want to do anything today?" She cocked her head to the side and hummed. She did this every time someone asked her something. It was adorable.

"Can we go to the library and then the park?" She excitedly asked with sparkling eyes. And I couldn't say no, partly because I love the library and because we haven't had a day for ourselves in a while. Hell, she could ask to go to the mall and I would say yes. But I loved how she took on so many of my traits, with the hate for shopping and love for reading. It did make things a lot easier. Smiling I told her to go get ready.

She leaped off her chair and bounded up the stairs. Laughing I took our bowls and spoons and washed them before putting the cereal box in its rightful place.

Ten minutes later she was dressed, brushed and ready to go. Locking the door behind us we got in the truck and took off. She bounced happily in her seat and sang along to 'Bad Moon Rising'. And I, of course, had to join in.

Killing the engine I got off and made my way to the passenger side of the truck to help her out. We walked through the doors and she dashed right towards the fiction section. Both her favorite and mine. She read surprising well for her age but still preferred novels instead of children's books. She couldn't read the novels yet, but begged me to read them for her. She said the story was better and you can lose yourself in them unlike the Dr. Seuss books. Whenever she said this I grinned and fully agreed with her.

She grabbed a book at random and pulled me to one of the arm chairs. Putting her on my lap I took the book. _'Jane Eyre'_. Kissing the top of her head I started to read.

"_There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery…"_

We sat there; she cuddled into my side while I rested my head on top of hers, reading and me answering her questions on some of the meanings to the words. Her stomach growled and that's when I noticed how long we were in our bubble.

It was two. We had been reading for seven hours.

"Sweetie, its two, do you want to eat something and then go to the park?" I asked.

"Mmm 'kay, but we have to come back tomorrow to finish." She negotiated.

"Deal." I held out my pinky. She grasped hers with mine and flashed me an award-winning smile.

We placed our bookmark, which was really a folded paper in the shape of a triangle, right where we left off. She slid off my lap grabbed my hand and led us to the truck. I pulled into the diner's parking lot and we got a table in the back by the window. She ordered her chicken strips and I ordered myself a cheese burger.

We talked while we ate. Well she did most of the talking. About school and friends. I teased her about some of the boys she mentioned and she shrieked and said they had cooties. Which put me in hysterics.

I missed being with her like this. Carefree and light. We didn't get to do often. I cherished every smile and laugh. She was my rock. My solid. My purpose. I wouldn't even begin to know what to do without her in my life.

As soon as she declared she was finished I asked for the check, paid, and we started for the park. She was so happy and excited that it was contagious. I hadn't even cut off the engine when she ran out and bolted straight towards the jungle gym. I sat down on the first bench I spotted with a good a view of the playground.

I smiled to myself. Everything was so wonderful and perfect. Heaven.

The thought of this ending. The knowledge of awaits us back home. Hell.

But I dismiss the thought and focus on the now. Me and my perfect daughter. Together and unharmed.

I sat watching her. The euphoric feeling I get seeing her so happy washes away any negativity I might have had.

She slid down the slide in a giggling fit. She turned to me and grinned. Running over to where I was sitting she jumped up on lap and beamed at me.

"Mommy, can you push me on the swing? Please, please with a chocolate covered cherry on top!" she pleaded while batting her eyelashes.

Rolling my eyes with an of course she jumped back down and sped off in the direction of the swings.

"Mommy!"

Her excited squeal shook me out my reverie and I walked toward the swing she was occupying and grasped the sides of her seat and gently pushed.

"Higher, Mommy! Higher!"

Her high-pitched giggles echoing throughout the small park.

All too soon our fun came to an end when the sky began to darken.

We slowly trudged back to the truck knowing full well that home was the last place either of us wanted be. But we went nonetheless.

Once the door was closed and locked I turned to tell Alex to get ready for dinner, but she was already a step ahead of me when I heard the bathroom faucet turn on. I shook my head and smiled.

I placed my purse and keys on the table by the door, went into the kitchen and started to boil some water for the pasta. Simple yet tasty. Which is good due to the tiredness and pain and _he_ wouldn't voice any type of dislike about the dish.

I slogged up the stairs for a quick shower and some plain but 'appropriate' attire.

I made it down to the kitchen in time to drain the water from the noodles and add the meat and sauce before _he_ got home.

Alex came bouncing down the stairs just as the front door opened.

"Hello, daddy."

I was setting the last plate on the table when _he_ called my name. I turned to face him. "Yes."

"How was your day?" Jacob pleasantly asked. This to me was worse than the beating. He acted so calm, like everything was fine. He pretended everything was fine. Normal. He deluded himself that acting like this would make me forget. Make Alex forget. Make us believe that we were a normally dysfunctional family. Unlike the horribly dysfunctional family we are that's not even holding on by a thread. Rather, it's holding on by fear.

"Fine, yours?" I didn't care. I didn't want to know. But if I didn't ask I wouldn't be standing up right now.

"Fine as well." He replied, sitting down at the table and picking up his fork.

Dinner was quiet. But instead of the usual tense quiet, it just… was. And it gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't even finish half of my dinner.

After Alex was tucked in and asleep I went to the bedroom. I was expecting a slap or an ugly comment, but it never came.

I got into bed and turned on my side.

"Goodnight" was the only thing said. Moments later his snores and deep breathing were the only sounds in the house.

I fell into an uneasy slumber. Something was wrong. Very wrong.


End file.
